The New Life
by Zell595
Summary: The sequel to Bloody Roar darkness and light, also the second chapter so you can read either


The characters portrayed in this fanfic are not mine save my own. Therefore by reading this, you relinquish all legal rights and forfeit all chance for legal prosecution.  
  
Bloody Roar  
Darkness and Light  
Part 2.  
  
Note- This takes place 2 years after the first fic. Also, This Fic has a song strung throughout, see if you can figure out what song it is. When you read this, come back every once in a while and I will have posted some more of the story to read. I hope to keep your faith readers?  
  
Memories.... They came floating back to me as I flew in my new jet. Memories are funny aren't they? They seem to come to you at the most innopppurtune times. These memories I didnt need right now, not after healing, not after trying to forget. I had expierienced feeling's that had never been felt before. I had loved, and chosen to lose, rather than never have loved at all.----As if I ever had a choice---- I snorted. I had a new life now, one that suited my abilities, one that could allow me to forget about my past life. I bore now the scar's of my last life, A scar slash above my eye, and a scarred arm. I now had my assignment though and I would not fail. I would gve my person the last moments of their life, then I would end it. I flew on.\par  
  
Wake up,   
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
hide your scars to fade away the shakeup  
hide your scars to fade away the...  
  
  
I landed atop the skyscraper, in which the resident resided.....Hey I love my play's on word's. Anyway, I looked at my data print out. It was a woman, about age 25, although they say she cant age, as a result of my employer's experiment's. I hate Tylon, As soon as I amass what I owe them, They say they'll give me back my life. The say they'll erase my memory, and give me a new start on life. It would all be soon, very soon. I looked again at the data sheet. It say's here that the Woman's name was Jenny something-or other, and was in love with Alan Gado. Alan Gado... I remebered him he was the one who was with that girl Uriko in my other life, the lion man! All of a sudden my head started hurting, then it throbbed like then most intense migraine. I couldnt control myself, it hurt so much! I fell to the ground, my vision obscured with whiteness. I heard a voice calling me. Through the haze I saw Uriko, but she wasn't anywhere near here! She came to me calling me then she was right next to me. I reached out to her. But she pulled back, She turned and ran, I got up and chased her. I staggered toward her, But she kept on running. ---Come back----- I pleaded pitifully, Then she disintigrated, like so many particles of dust in the wind. I yelled, then collapsed. I felt the whiteness fill me.   
  
why'd you leave your key's upon the table  
here you go creating another fable  
you wanted to  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
you wanted to  
hide the scar's to fade away the shakeu  
you wanted to  
hide the scar's to fade away....  
why'd you leave your key's upon the table  
you wanted to  
  
I awoke once more, in a new room. This vaguely reminded of that day 2 year's ago. The woman was new though. Then I realized, it was the target. It was jenny. I was lying on her sofa like some prostrate old man. I sat up. I reached for my gun, but my belt and holster were acroos the room on a counter. The woman looked at me with concern. ---Damnit! why do I always get the sucky positions. But No matter, knowing my own skills I was just as deadly without the weapons as I was with the them. This would still be easy, and I would be one step closer to the goal I needed to achieve. She looked over at me. Now was the time to strike. I swiftly grabbed her throat and squeezedm, just like that leapord girl so long ago. She struggled knocking over a lot of paper's and her computer. I held my grip. All of a sudden the door blew inward, as Alan Gado, in full beast form, roared at the entrance. He stopped cold when he saw who I was, The same boy who had beaten him so many times before, who had saved Uriko. Who was now holding his Girlfriend hostage. He spoke.  
" I knew you were no good, even saving Uriko like that, It was all a facade wasn't it/ You really didnt love her! Now your going to pay for what you've done!" I looked at him hurt, then I looked into Jenny's eye's as I slowly squeezed the life out of her. I Couldn't kill her, not now, not in cold blood like all those before her, she had a life, and a love, like the one I had lost. Now I couldn't kill her, I looked at her, and a tear slowly slipped down my face. I looked half way's at Gado.   
"You never knew what I was like to be alone, what It was like to live without really living. you would never know." I as fast as I could I ran over to the counter, grabbed my sword and my gun belt, and ran to the window. I gave them my patented two fingered signal. Then I lept out of the window, glass surrounding me, freefalling as they looked behind me in shock.  
  
I dont think you trust,  
in,my, self-righteous suicide  
I, cry,  
when angel's deserve to die  
  
  
I fell, the wind in my hair, as I fell I once more felt free, free of all pain, suffering and such. I smiled. But now was not the time to die. I had to save myself now or heaven help me. I knew it was time, I tranformed into my beast form. The dragon that was now me spread it's wings. Pulling up at the last possible second, causing many a car a terrible accident. I flew into the nearest alley. I set down, and reverted back to my own form. I saw a girl across the way, she looked to be holding a boy, the boy looked familiar but it was'nt the time to ponder that right now. I walked out of the alley and spied a small cafe. It looked almost empty, but I needed a drink so I went in. I overheard the bartender talking about a girl.  
"Did you see her? She took out that punk like he was last tuesday's trash! She dropped him like a sack of potatoes! She dropped him like a bad habit! She...." A lady came out and looked at the bartender.   
"Are you talking about my sister?, Did she leave? Crap, I have to find her!" The Lady ran out the restaurant fast. Oh well, it was none of my concern. I walked up to the counter and whipped out the 5 dollar bill. I told the bartender my order.  
" I would like a glass of water and noodle's with teriyaki sauce please." he looked at me strangely after I said that.  
"That will be 4.50" I handed him the bill and waited for my order. The bartender looked at me strangely and started talking.  
"Hey, do you know this girl?" He showed me a picture off of the shelf, I looked at it briefly.   
"Nope, why?" I asked.  
"well, she came in here earlier, and she ordered the exact same thing you did, I thought you to might be friends." He looked at me as if he suspected something, oh well. I had better stuuf to deal with than that.  
"Never seen her before, going on a choice of food? Well that's new. I'll see you later." I left the store, feeling offly chilled. It didnt matter though. I walked on to the street, and looked up at the sky. Now it was time, I needed one more person on the list before I could get my new life. It was time.  
  
Wake up,  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
grab a brush and put on a little   
hide your scars to fade away the shakeup  
hide your scars to fade away the   
why'd you leave your key's upon the table?  
here you go creating another fable.  
  
I looked down at the next person on my list. I read the read out with awe. It was Kenji/Bakuryu, that upstart boy! Knowing him this would be an easy hunt. He was pathetically weak, and needed to grow up. I could deal with him. I hopped got out my radio, and summoned my jet to me using it's built in frequency. Gawd I love gadgets! They equipped me with everything. I was ready to go. I lifted off from the sidewalk, much to the chagrin of the people that were walking there. This was so amusing. I wondered if he were even prepared for what was going to happen to him. I used my locater gps to find him. It tracked for a few seconds. Then it locked on. He was in the middle of a park. The park looked deserted. But then I looked closer there was one other inhabitant in the park. They were close together. But it was no matter. I flew toward the park. Going as fast as I could. My time was at hand, the time of my new life was close at hand and I was ready for it.   
I landed about 20 feet in front of Kenji. He was kissing somebody. i was going to have to interrupt their brief moment of Amore. I calmly steeped out of my jet awaiting his response. He sat up, and looked at me with fear dawning in his eye's. Then the girl he was next to stood up. It was Uriko. It was obvious that she was as stunned as I was at this meeting.  
"Shadow? Your dead, I saw the building explode!" I looked at her with longing in my eye's. It was apparent she was in a new relationship, or perhaps in old one that I had interrupted. Bit I didnt care, as soon as I had my new life, It would all be over. I laughed to myself. I was going to do my last act in this life, and not even she could stop me. I pulled my sword from it's sheath.  
"I've changed my name since then, my dear Uriko. My name now is Cast and now I've become what the Tylon Corp has wanted a weapon, and after I do their bidding, they will give me a new life. I will lose all of these troublesome memories, and I will begin anew. And no one is going to stop me! Kenji, Right Now! Fight me! A Duel To either death, all is on the line, Are you ready?" Kenji looked at me, with a sense of confusion. But then he made a foolish mistake.  
"Sure I will fight you. I will engage in this combat." Kenji laughed. The fool. Uriko looked at him. She began speaking.  
"You can't do this Kenji! He'll kill you, you must know this?! Please tell me you know!!" Kenji looked at her, looking sort of worn out.   
"I've been training non-stop for the last two year's. He cant take me on. I'll win and do you proud. Are you ready Cast?"  
"Yes, Are you?" I walked over to the center of the park as Kenji followed me. I turned around and he stopped. I pulled out my second Blade and tossed it to him. He looked at the sword, and smirked. He thought he had an advantage because as a Ninja, he had been trained to use a sword. A knew this of course, and decided to give it to him anyway. If I died, I wanted to go out doing my best. He looked over the sword appreciatingly. Then he realized something.  
"Hey wait just a second mister slick! You still have a gun. What's to stop you from shooting me right now.!" Ah well, I thought. I could at least scare him a little. I pulled the gun from it's holster, then slowly aimed it at his head.  
"Hey hey! no fair!" I threw the gun into the air and slashed it in half. Then as the two peices were falling, I slashed them in half. Kenji looked at me in stunned silence. I was ready was he?  
  
I dont think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.  
father, father,father, father  
father in your hands  
I commend my spirit  
father in your hand's   
I commend my spirit.  
Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eye's forsaken me?  
In your thought's forsaken me?  
In you heart forsaken me?  
  
  
We both set up into our basic attack stances. There was a stilled yet present tension in the air. Suddenly before I could react, Kenji slashed at my chest, obviously aiming to end the fight quickly. I could barely react, but I still could and parried the attack a little, the blade went off to the side and I attacked back. He parried my attack to! He was moving as fast as I was, That aint even possible! We continued parrying and thursting, it looked like we were moving super fast, so fast even thinking about our moves would end in death. What a rush! Nobody had ever given me a challenge like this! I smiled as he attacked, and went into a defensive position. The fool wasn't aware of this stance.... What a ham! He attacked me, and I blocked with my sword, and immediatly returned the attack 5 times harder. I knocked his sword aside, and in a flash I had my blade at his throat. One Gulp and he'd be gone. Then, I thought, was this fair, he was unarmed wereas I still had my sword. Fine, so be it. I threw my sword away, and punched him in the face, he flew about 5 feet. Then got up, and smiled at me, He morphed into his beast form. The mole dug into the air and came up under me, his beast drive, I had been caught unaware he beat me up in the air, hee was so fast I couldnt track him! Then he sat on me and drove me back into the ground. Then I was lying on the ground feeling alot drained. I wasnt doing to well. Ouch! I had a hurt rib. Oh god he was going to pay for that. I struggled up to my feet, and Immediatly morphed into full dragon beast mode. He would pay for messing with this weapon. I looked at him in defiance. Then I flew at him, aiming to tackle him like so many years before. He dodged, and I went straight up instead of going down. I looked at him from above I couldnt use my orignal beast drive, that would destroy all around here, and I couldnt risk it. But I had another beast drive, nobody's seen it, nor should they have. It would be good to use it to today. I landed on the ground a few feet in front of Kenji. I sat on the ground cross-legged and concentrated. I focused all of my energy into my mind, focusing the fighting energy I harbored. I stood up my beast drive complete. I had concentrated all of my energy into my mind, and therefore became the ultamite fighter, with my mind amplifying my body, and vice versa. I stood up, with kenji looking at me.  
" Hey you haven't changed at all! What a joke!" I smiled. He dashed at me, but the punch was stopped, by some unseen power inches above my face. I laughed. I then punched him in his stomach. He looked bug eye'd and then he collapsed. I looked at him, then flipped him over on his stomach. I pointed my claws at his throat. Then Uriko, with her fool self came over and tried to stop me. I knocked her away with my mind.  
"Stop Shadow!"  
"My names not shadow, I told you!"  
"Yes it is! Stop trying to shake your identity! You'r not like this! This isnt the real you! You need to come back with us! Leave this place, you need a new life and we can help you!"  
"Only Tylon can help me! They will erase my memory's! Give me a new start a life! All I need to do Is Kill Him!" I pressed my claws to his throat.   
"Leave him alone! Tylon wont give you a new life, they lie and cheat you must realize that!" I was tired of this. I wasnt going to kill this innocent boy because Tylon said so. They were the one's who got me into this mess, and they would pay. I stood up and headed to my jet. I turned toward Uriko. I smiled at her. Then I watched as behind her there was a strange rustling. Then behind the bush, A gun pulled up, Then it fired. I heard the shot before I saw Uriko go down. She fell to the ground. I willed my own gun to my hand and fired at the bush. A man fell out, he was wearing the tylon uniform. I rushed back to Uriko. I picked her up. She was trying to speak, but her breath was ragged. She looked at me and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.   
" Dont speak please!" I held her close to me.  
"Im sorry, you must think that im awfully stupid. You.. You must destroy Tylon. And you must never forget who you are. Please, dont forget me.... I... I..." Then she was gone in my arm's. I Let a single tear go. I was going to get Tylon for this, they would pay! I called a ambulance and put the unconcious Kenji next to Uriko. Maybe Uriko was still alive, but I wasnt going to give up. Maybe the Hospital could help her, anyway I was going to go get Tylon.  
  
Trust, in, my, self righteous suicide  
I, Cry,   
when angel's deserve to die  
  
I flew to the Tylon building. I made sure I had my grenades, yep I was ready. I landed on the roof of the building. And got out of my jet, and walked over to the skylight. I was gonna go out with a bang. I pulled out my grenade and punched a hole in the Skylight. I pulled out the pin in my grenade and threw it into the gaping hole I had made. I pulled back and ducked as a mountain of fire erupted from the skylight obliterating it. I jumped in and ran behind a pillar. A volley of gun shot's fired at me from behind me. I pulled out another grenade and repeated the procedure. I ran to the next door. I opened it and pulled out my gun and fired at the next guard I saw. I needed to get to the heart of the building. That's where the tank's of pure energy were stored. If I blew those, the Entire complex would go down. I slowly made my way to the room, destroying everything I could along the way. I saw the room up ahead. I entered it and looked in awe at all of the Tank's This was enough to destroy all of the building. Yes! My objective was close at hand. Then I saw the one thing I would have to go through to reach my goal. Xion, in full beast form was In front of me. His blade's ready to destroy me. I would go out with a bang. I rushed at Xion, Transforming into beast form as I went. I suddenly jumped up, and Xion followed me. we met in the Air and started fighting. I had to be quick about what I was doing. Xion would kill me with those blade's if I wasnt careful This kept me almost all on the defensive. I fell to the ground, as did Xion. I began to pull out my gun. I would blast Xion and end this now. I realized my error to late. Xion attacked as I pulled out my weapon. He pushed me out of the large glass window, simaltaneously stabbing me through the arm, and managing to get me all the way out of the window. I would die now. But so would Xion. My last action was to throw my last grenade into the room. As I fell, The room above me exploded with the impact of the grenade. Then the tanks blew, And the entire building rumbled, then exploded. I fell into the ocean. As The world seemed to erupt around me. I was eveloped in fire and brimstone, as if hell had come out to play. But I had done what needed to be done. If I died doing it, so be it. I would die, but Tylon's evil would be gone.  
  
Why have you forsaken me?  
in your eye's forsaken me?  
in your thoughts forsaken me?  
in your heart forsaken me?  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angel's deserve to die  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die.  
  
Epilouge  
Memories. They have me throughout my years. I have used them to keep hold of my humanity. My memories help me to live, so I can really live. Now I must tell you the end of my tale.  
Uriko survived the gunshot thank's to modern medicine, and is now living safely with her friends and family, She and kenji are getting married next month. They are having a happy life. As for me, I managed to survive the fall and explsion. I was picked up by a fish trawler, and was sent to an all zoanthrope hospital. There I recovered well. After a while. I used the money I had gotten from Tylon, and gave it to a charity. I managed to save from myself and I bought a plane ticket to Jamiaca. There I still live, enjoying the sun and surf. I wait and ponder my existence. But Im okay. I have my memories to comfort me. I live in peace and all is right with the world. Hey what's that over there! I looked at the beach's horizon and saw and red cloud appearing over it. Then It came closer. CRABS!!!!! AW CRAP!!!!! Ever since I had smacked that one crab that bit my foot, It got it's friends on me and I've been on the run since. I gotta get outta here!!!!!!!! See ya!  
  
  
  
Note-IT"S FINISHED !!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! REVIEW AND GIVE ME PROPS FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT WRITER!!! I KICK BUTT!!!^_^ Seriously, this is the end of my fic, Review and flame! Im ready! Thank's for reading!   
  
ps: If you want the song, I can email it to you, it's a great song email me at Zell595@yahoo.com 


End file.
